


The Queenslayer's Claws

by xamuletx



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Yakumo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: Yakumo was used to being the tallest person in the room but with the arrival of the Queenslayer... Yakumo finds he doesn't mind having someone who can match him inch for inch.(AKA. There is like zero percent plot here, one hundred percent smut.)
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Kudos: 36





	The Queenslayer's Claws

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> For real don't have an explanation for this but I hope you enjoy!!

There are not many people who can match Yakumo in stature but Mahad can and it's absolutely glorious. 

Especially when the Queenslayer has his body pinned to the bed, nipping at his neck and then licking up the blood that beads there. When they'd first met, he'd never have expected the quiet Revenant to be so dominant in bed and, damn, did he regret that assumption now. If he'd kept an open mind, perhaps they could have been doing this sooner. 

A particularly hard bite has him mewling, and that's a sound he never thought he'd make, his attention quickly returning to the man above him. 

Mahad is wearing an indulgent look, eyes hooded as he seems to ponder something. Yakumo strains against the bonds holding his hands in place, fingers curling as he tries to reach for his partner. After a moment or two of contemplation, the Queenslayer, having made up his mind about something, rises and props himself up above the red-haired Revenant. The slight brush of his hair makes Yakumo's breath hitch.

"You look stunning like this." Mahad purrs. "Breathless and red-faced, I could look at you for hours."

Yakumo shudders. "Pl-please…"

"Tell me what you want."

"Y-you… Anything! Please!"

A dark, sultry laugh is response and Mahad swings a leg over the redhead’s waist, straddling him and leaning down to pepper kisses down his throat.

"Anything, you say?"

Feather-light fingertips dance over his abdomen; down, so close to the button on his pants and then back up until thumbs brush over dusky nipples. Yakumo sighs shakily and then moans, loud and long when one is enveloped by a wet, warm mouth. He feels the chuckle of his lover through his skin, the vibration seemingly stirring up the molten warmth in his groin even more. A soft bite is soothed by a talented tongue and, careful not to favour one side, the other is pinched and rolled between a thumb and forefinger. Yakumo bucks up against the weight above him, desperate for any sort of stimulation and relief but Mahad simply pins him down more firmly and raises himself onto his knees. 

"Don't be naughty, Yakumo. I could just leave you here." Mahad laughs.

They both know that he never would but the threat makes Yakumo shudder all the same.

Mahad trails his hands down again and again he avoids where Yakumo wants them most and circles them around his thin waist. The Queenslayer always marvelled at his back and many-a work out sessions had devolved into steamy body worship. Now, he curls his fingers and drags his nails down from his shoulder blades to the small of his back. Yakumo arches into him, the tiny lines of pain making him almost deliriously turned on. 

As Mahad's hands settle once more at his waist, his fingers move to dance across the band of Yakumo's pants, teasing and then all at once, he slides the zipper down, reaches past his underwear and pulls out his straining erection.

Suddenly, Yakumo finds his hands free and looks down just in time to see Mahad smirk. 

"You might want to hold onto something." Is the only warning he gets before Mahad descends on his cock, his hands flying to grasp at his lover's hair as his body curls in pleasure.

Yakumo couldn't hope to keep quiet, what with the Queenslayer's skilful tongue; moans and pleas spilling from his lips in an endless stream. Mahad groaned at the tugging on his hair and went down impossibly further onto his cock, hands spread across his hips to stop him from thrusting up into the wet warmth. A slight graze of sharp Revenant teeth almost had Yakumo coming there and then but Mahad pulled away, licking his lips like a cat that got the cream.

Yakumo didn't even have time to mourn his loss because suddenly there were wet fingers at his entrance- and when the fuck did Mahad grab the lube?- making the redhead whimper in anticipation. 

"Shhhh~ Just relax," Mahad whispered, using his other hand to lift behind Yakumo’s knee and push it up towards his chest.

The position had the redhead covering his face at how exposed he was and he couldn’t help but moan into his palm. 

“Hey now. You know how much I like to hear you.”

Yakumo whined but lifted his hands from his face, instead burying them in the sheets and gripping the bedding tight. His hips worked as he tried to push himself further onto Mahad’s finger but his attempts are thwarted by his lover, who pulls away laughing.

“Oh, you’re so needy like this, Yakumo.”

“Pl-please, Mahad.”

“Well… Since you asked so nicely.”

Mahad’s skillful hand returns, this time pressing two fingers into his entrance and he wastes no time in stretching him and pressing deep into the redhead’s more sensitive areas. Yakumo arches with a cry at the onslaught and his mouth is soon covered by that of Mahad’s. They kiss messily as the Queenslayer works another finger into him, curling and searching for his prostate. He feels a smug grin press into the skin of his neck when a particular thrust of fingers has his legs clamping around a strong waist and a keen high in his throat.

“Found it.” Is purred into his ear and Yakumo almost loses it.

“Mahad! M-more! Please, I can’t take it much longer!”

The Queenslayer groans at his plees and gives his throat a languid lick before he props himself up and carefully removes his fingers. Yakumo doesn’t need to mourn the loss for too long because Mahad smoothly situates himself between his knees, hiking them up so his calves rest on broad shoulders and slowly enters him, fully and wholly.

It takes everything in the redhead not to come on the spot but damn does Mahad make it hard for him. Said man keeps a hold of his thighs, nails digging in ever so slightly to keep himself pressed as deep inside as possible. 

Opening his eyes, though Yakumo can’t quite recall when he closed them, reveals Mahad with his head thrown back in ecstasy. Yakumo moans at the sight and the sound is enough to awaken the Queenslayer, who looks down at his eyes almost shining red with lust. The look is dark and dangerous and damn if Yakumo doesn’t shiver at it.

Almost unexpectedly, Mahad thrusts sharply, making him yelp before settling into a hard, brutal pace that has them both grunting and gasping like animals. 

Yakumo, who’s been on the edge basically since he felt the weight of Mahad settle over him, comes embarrassingly quickly, the Queenslayer’s pleasure drunk praise like a song in his ears.

“Stunning- Yakumo! Beautiful! You feel amazing- I’d have you like this always, if I could! Absolutely- ah! Amazing~!”

Yakumo pulls Mahad down for one last kiss, sucking on his tongue as he feels the Queenslayer tense and the release inside him. He can almost imagine it, their saviour’s hot seed spurting within him, filling him to the brim. The thought makes him squirm and he only realises that he’s rhythmically clenching down on Mahad when said Revenant moans lowly. He attempts to sputter a apology but Mahad only grins. 

He pulls out slowly, slow enough that Yakumo can feel every rivelet of come as it escapes him and he whimpers in aroused shame. The press of Mahad’s fingers at his entrance makes him gasp and he stares wide eyed as he, the Queenslayer, licks at his soiled fingers in reverence, hardly repressing a shiver of delight.

Yakumo’s throat clicks as he attempt to talk but finally manages, “I forget how weird you are sometimes.”

Mahad’s gaze cuts to him and he removes his fingers from his mouth with a pop that makes the redhead blush anew.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say this is the weirdest thing about me.” He drapes himself over his lover, “The whole vessel to the Queen’s Blood is pretty high up on the list.”

Yakumo wheezes out a strained laugh, “I guess you’ve got that right.”

Mahad only hums in response before pulling away the dirty top sheet of bedding and kicking it to the floor so that he can instead tuck both of them in with a marginally cleaner blanket.

It’s a little odd being the little spoon but here and now, Yakumo wouldn’t give it up for the world. He presses himself closer, linking his fingers with Mahad’s and bringing their joint hands up to his chest. He feels Mahad press a kiss to his shoulder and then he’s out like a light, not even the sticky situation between his legs enough to get him out of bed. 

Mahad lays there awake, the chorus of the relic inside him prohibiting him from a few hours rest but he too wouldn't be anywhere else but here. 


End file.
